An autograft fashioned from the right atrial appendage was evaluated as a right ventricular outflow patch. Theoretically, such an autograft would resist aneurysm formation, as seen with pericardial patches, and lessen the risk of endocarditis, as seen with prosthetic materials. The autograft was harvested at the site of caval cannulation. It assumed a diamond shape, measuring 35 mm x 30 mm, with the long axis formed by the crista terminalis.